In the field of locks for doors, cabinets and windows, a common solution is the use of espagnolettes. A common type of espagnolettes use a double acting twist technology, where a vertically mounted elongated rod have a peg horizontally mounted across the rod at both ends so when the rod, maneuvered via a handle, is twisted, the pegs are engaged in a corresponding slot in a door frame for instance. This solution brings a simple arrangement with two locking points, which may be attractive due to the sense of stability of light weight doors, as well as it brings a relatively secure arrangement. However, this type of espagnolette is mainly operated from the inside and in many occasions, for instance in the case of cabinet locks, there is a need for an espagnolette type solution that secures the door from the outside. A solution to this may be an elongated rod situated inside a cabinet, maneuvered from the outside. When maneuvered, a locking mechanism on each end of the rod is slid into a receiving end in the door frame. However, in the case of for instance electrical enclosures or enclosures that contain moving mechanical equipment, that often are manufactured from thin sheet metal, the need for a tight arrangement that ensures that the enclosure does not rattle is of high importance. Therefore there is a need for a stable locking arrangement that ensures a tight connection.